Animal I Have Become
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: Sasuke's defected from the village and Naruto's not taking it to well. He does after all have to keep his promise and bring him back. full summary inside. PLZ R&R! narusasu naruxsasu narutoxsasuke *possible permanent hiatus
1. Chap 1 Beaten into Submission

Animal I Have Become - NaruSasu

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I don't own the song 'Animal I Have Become' either. -thankyou

Sasuke's defected from the village and Naruto's not taking it to well. He does after all have to keep his promise and bring him back. But this time Naruto leaves the hospital, alittle sooner than the others thought he should, and he sneaks out of the village to go after Sasuke. This happens after the battle in the Valley of the End but before Sasuke can actually make it to sound. NaruxSasu narusasu narutoxsasuke & maybe some other pairings later on. plz R&R!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Beaten into Submission**

Sasuke tried to push himself up off the ground but was only able to get his face a foot from it before he broke out into deep coughs that raked his body. He fell back to the ground with a thud, his eyes glazing over as more pain shot up his spine and throughout his body. And as he laid there feeling weaker then ever all he could think was, 'How did this happen? How could it happen? Naruto's supposed to be- he's not like this..why?' And he just continued to lay there in the dirt as a figure not to far from his right now sneered down at him, his body still radiating red chakra.

This menacing figure took a step closer to him before kneeling by his side and looking more closely at him, with glowing crimson animal like eyes that traced down his naked and beaten body. He couldn't even stand to look up at this thing that had swallowed up his best friend, his first friend, his only friend. The sneer deepened showing off sharp elongated k9s before claw tipped fingers gripped into ebony hair and yanked up until they were face to face. A grunt and the parting of sharp fangs preceded a harsh growled snarl "Sasuke". That was all that was voiced before a snort of disdain and a look of disgust entered the blazing red eyes. "Naruto" That was the only way he could respond. He doubted Naruto'd understand too much of anything else, that was if Naruto could even understand his own name, Naruto was so far gone it amazed him he was even able to speak let alone remember his name.

Another harsh tug pulled the raven farther off the ground and exposed his throat to which Naruto took complete advantage of by swiping his tongue over the drying blood there, from an earlier bite he'd left. Sasuke winced at the actions but did nothing else. There was nothing he could do, he was nearly drained of all his chakra, his body ached all over, and Naruto just had too much chakra to spare. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, Naruto hadn't been like this at the Valley of the End, in fact he himself had won that battle. But now it was so different, so wrong, and to top it all off Naruto had raped him.

Out of all of it, this fight, his loss, and Naruto's loss of all reason, the worst and most humiliating thing was that Naruto had raped him. As if beating him wasn't enough, Naruto couldn't have just been happy with his win and dragged him back to Konoha like he said he would. He just had to take things one step farther and prove that he was better, that he deserved to win, that his determination would not be futile, that he would get what he wanted no matter what, and that if he wanted Sasuke in any way he'd have him even if he had to take him by force.

Then as if things couldn't get worse the hand in his hair left before two scorching palms grab at him and forced him onto his hands and knees. 'No not again please no more!' Sasuke's mind screamed but he stayed quiet as Naruto moved behind him to position himself, a scalding chakra cover hand clasped over his hip as Naruto began to unzip himself. He almost found it humorous that even though Naruto could barley remember how to speak he'd remembered to tuck himself back into his pants and zip them up after he was finished. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small twitch touch his lips at the thought of it. 'Naruto had not only stripped him of his clothes but had shredded them to pieces and had also found someway to not even so mush as put another tear in his own clothes' he supposed it was human nature, or maybe something akin to muscle memory that had made Naruto do something like put himself away after he was done.

But the thoughts vanished from his mind as his vision began to swim in and out and his arms wobbled having trouble holding his weight only for a deep warning growl to come from behind him just daring him to try change the position he was in. He had no choice, he locked his elbows to stop them from shaking and tried to hold as still as possible, he knew what was coming, it was obvious and he now knew from experience that it was best not to anger this animalistic side of Naruto any further than he already was. And if any thing pissed this Naruto off more it was the person he was trying to fuck trying to fight back.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, as soon as he'd realized what Naruto had intended to do the first time around he'd immediately swung his arm back a full power Chidori in his hand and ended up having his arm twisted back almost to the point of breaking and his face shoved and ground into the dirt below him. After that Naruto had been in no way gentle for his first time...'Kami! his first time had been stolen by a possessed version of his best friend'. He almost felt like screaming out in frustration but kept it in as Naruto probably wouldn't appreciate screaming when he wasn't even doing anything yet. Then the inevitable happened and Sasuke felt something unbearably hot and hard rub at the crease of his ass.

He gulped and a violent shudder rang through his body and those rough hands gripped his hips more tightly holding him steady as Naruto aligned himself for a swift entry. As a last moment precaution Sasuke shut his eyes tightly squeezing them shut them so hard it started to give him a headache. Then in a movement as swift and harsh as he expected Naruto entered him, he eyes flung themselves wide open and he bit down into his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed it again, in an attempt to stop his pained scream from reaching past his lips.

Naruto though seemed oblivious to his immense pain as he just continued to sink himself deeper and deeper into Sasuke 'till he was in to the hilt. Then he did the unexpected and stayed still, not moving a muscle or twitching a nerve. Sasuke hadn't expected that at all and hung his head, thankful that the further onslaught of pain was at least delayed in the slightest. But his body quickly tensed up causing a groan to escape him and a grunt from Naruto, as he lent over him resting his palms on the ground the claw of his longest fingers not even an inch from Sasuke's wrist. This had also been unexpected, but then again what exactly was he to expect when this was only his second time and Naruto was in no way predictable now.

Naruto soon tore him from his thoughts as he ground forward into Sasuke and groaned enjoying the pleasure he received from Sasuke's body. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and continued to do the same motions in order to recreate that wonderful feeling. Sasuke on the other hand was almost at his breaking point and was getting closer and closer to letting his screams lose. Of course life just wouldn't make things any easier and Naruto pulled out a bit before trusting back in painfully hard. That was the straw that broke the camels back, he couldn't help but let his pained scream rip from his throat tearing it up much like what Naruto was doing to him.

The reaction he received from this wasn't at all what he'd expected as Naruto's hole body stiffened and he stayed completely still before he shifted his hands to support all his weight on one while the other reached down to gently take hold of Sasuke's flaccid penis and stroke him. Mind going blank once again before everything came rushing back at once, Naruto was being gentle with him and not only that but he seemed to be trying to give Sasuke some pleasure as well, it was definitely one of the last things he would have ever expected at a time like this.

He just couldn't believe this, despite how tired, achy, and completely worn out he felt he was still getting hard. And after a few more minutes of Naruto's ministrations Sasuke was already dripping with need and couldn't hold back the moan that slipped through his slightly parted lips. Naruto seemed pleased with his reaction as soon Sasuke felt something hot and wet lick over the back of his shoulder, and a deep but soft purring in his ear. 'What exactly was going on here? Why was he.. why was Naruto being so gentle all of a sudden?'

Sasuke just couldn't get it, even as a burning feeling slowly started to spread over him, the heat of it painful but nothing like the pain he'd felt before, in fact it almost seemed as if the pain he felt was slowly disappearing. But his short moment of pleasurable bliss seemed to be coming to an end as he felt Naruto pull out of him a inch or two. His body tensed in preparation, even though he'd learned not too long ago that this only made things worse, he couldn't help but to try and reduce the pain in any way he even hoped might work. But once again he was surprised as Naruto thrust forward into him and all he felt was pure pleasure especially as Naruto rubbed against something inside of him that practically propelled a deep moan from him.

The burning feeling now covered his whole body but only seemed to add to the pleasure he was feeling. Naruto licked over his shoulder again as he continued purring and pulled out once again before thrusting back in, making sure to keep the same alignment, and gaining much the same pleasured response. Sasuke's thoughts whirled 'How was this possible? How could this feel so good?...It must have been a hallucination. That's right his body had just focused so closely on the pleasure he got from Naruto stroking him that it was ignoring the pain, that was the only possible reason why or how he could even enjoy this..and as soon as he came the pleasure would be gone and all he'd feel again would be the same agonizing pain.' Just then another loud moan escaped him and he couldn't help but to give a small thrust of his own, into the still pumping hand of Naruto.

Naruto buried his face into the back of Sasuke's neck and groaned out his obvious enjoyment as he began to move faster and become rougher. 'Kami! I'm- ...Damn it I'm so close!' Sasuke's thoughts shouted. He couldn't last much longer and soon let out a long drawn out moan as he came covering Naruto's hand in his seed. His arms giving out as he fell face first back into the dirt, panting, his ass still in the air and being pounded away at by the still bestial Naruto, who panted raggedly along with him as he brought his cum slicked fingers to his mouth and liked them clean. Sasuke blushed a light shade of crimson as he saw what Naruto did, from the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned his head away feeling even more drained then before Naruto and started again but at the same time he felt amazing and he tingled all over. 'Tingled.. had he really just thought that?... but then again there was nothing that could have better described this feeling'. He moaned again as Naruto pushed deeper into him. 'Damn' he'd never thought Naruto'd be able to go that deep, he'd never known that was even possible! And judging by how long Naruto had lasted the first time he was no where near finished and it only seemed to feel better and better the more Naruto fucked him. Nearly an hour later Sasuke let out a hoarse moan as he came for the fifth time and was, not more than two seconds later, accompanied by Naruto's howl like moan as he also came before pulling out of him.

Naruto watched Sasuke's body slump in unconscious as he tucked himself away once again. Tilting his head to the side he looked over Sasuke's body again. All of the bruising and scratches that had covered him were now healed, his larger wounds were all at least half healed and had stopped bleeding thanks to the Kyuubi's healing properties. He was feeling a little more human now and he could think with more clarity than before but he was still mostly animal. He wondered how he was able to use Kyuubi's chakra to heal someone else, as he took off his jacket put it on Sasuke, before his mind retreated back into the easiness of following pure instinct. Looking over Sasuke one more time before grabbing the Uchiha and throwing him over his shoulder, then heading back in the direction of the village. As soon as Naruto made it out of the clearing and into the forest he jumped into the trees before running at full speed, his instinct telling him repetitively 'home, go home'.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it and plz review so i really know if u liked it!!!^^!


	2. Chap 2 Return Home

**CHAPTER 2 - Return Home**

Naruto scented the air, they was getting close. He put on an extra burst of speed and could see the village gate ahead of him. It wouldn't take long at all, and he soon found himself at his destination. Naruto looked up at the towering wall and he prepared for the jump but stopped short as the tall doors began to slowly creek open.

"Naruto? Naruto! It is you!!"

It was all he heard as a flash of pink shot through the gates as soon as there was enough room to fit through. The blur of pink slowed as his mind registered what is was and his body relaxed out of the attack mode he'd entered at the sudden screech and rushing motion.

"Naruto you idiot what did you think you were doing leaving like that!"

Its movement stopped completely and the fist that was coming toward him froze in midair.

"Y-You brought Sasuke back.." by this time a few more blurs approached as well, only their familiar scents stopping him from going back into attack mode.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong? How come your eyes are all red like that?" a hand reached toward him again but this time it reached for the still unconscious Uchiha. A growl ripped from his throat and he glared at the offending hand.

"Sakura NO!" the hand was immediately snatched from the air, by a larger gloved hand, and returned to her side.

"Kakashi-sensei what-I don't understand. Why?"

"He's not in his right mind, its best you not get too close, he's likely to attack anyone of us if he feels threatened."

"Threatened? Why would he be threatened, and why would that change anything?" Kakashi sighs.

"I told you he's not in his right mind. He's being influenced by something he can't control and it seems to have taken over. He probably can't even understand what we're saying." Sakura's brow frowned at her sensei's explanation.

"I still don't understand Kakashi-sensei." Another sigh escaped the jounin as he ran a hand through his silver hair and looked back over at the still beastlike Naruto. He watched for a moment as the other jounin that had accompanied him, tried to draw closer to the boy. Naruto's reaction to this was no better then the one he gave Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei I-" He looked sharply back at her cutting her off.

"Look Sakura I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you, its classified information." Sakura was struck dumb by this. 'What could possibly be such a big secret that he couldn't tell her even when it involved her teammates?'

Kakashi walked closer to the other ninja scratching his head as he went.

'How exactly where they supposed to get Sasuke away from Naruto when he was like this?' It was obvious that Sasuke would probably need medical attention, especially if he'd fought against this Naruto.

Just then Naruto dropped into a crouch, laying Sasuke's limp body on the ground, his growling deepened and the black of his slitted pupils could barely be seen in the sea of red that surrounded them, as they contracted further.

Thinking fast Kakashi stepped in front of the others in a flash, holding his arms out to keep them back.

"Don't get any closer he obviously sees us as a threat, and you all known as well as I do that he won't think twice about retaliating if he thinks we're trying to hurt him…or Sasuke." Everyone standing behind him nodded in understanding and backed off a few steps. 'Damn, what they really needed was someone who would be able to get through to him.'

Kakashi turned his head to the side looking at the ninja behind him before barking out a few quick orders. "One of you go get the Hokage! The rest of you stay close but make sure the gate is well guarded while it's open, and that no civilians wander near it, we don't need them seeing this." The other nin nodded once again before splitting off and going on about following the orders. Kakashi straitened and held his hands up in a sign of peace. Naruto seemed to calm slightly as the numbers thinned out but he stayed in his crouch as his growling subsided. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best.


	3. Chap 3 Rude Awakening

**CHAPTER 3 – Rude Awakening**

He opened his eyes slowly but all he could see was darkness. 'Wha..where am I?' was all that came to mind. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up. He was aching all over and he had a headache to top it all off. Glancing around as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he still couldn't see anything. Now sitting up all the way he let out a sigh and swept over the room again, this time finding something. There on what he assumed was the other side of the room, appeared two glowing blood red pools surrounding slits of black so dark that a moonless night pales in comparison. He froze and stared back at the unblinking eyes. Time seemed to stop and it felt like an eternity before a voice broke the silence.

"Ne, Sasuke I see your awake." His head whipped around to look for the person belonging to the voice. A little off to his right stood a dark silhouette.

"No need to panic. Naruto won't come after you now…or, that is as long as you don't try to escape." That voice was too calm, almost laid back and at a time like this.

"Who? Wha-?"

"Now Sasuke it's only been a week or so. Have you really already forgotten your senesi?" The dark figure moved past the side of the bed and to another wall, a hand reaching out and spreading opens the thick curtains. Outside the now revealed window shone the full moon, its light now cascading into the room and filling the small space it was allowed. The floor covered in moon light and shadows caught his attention. 'They looked like..' he became a bit paler 'Those were bars.' And as far as he knew there were no bars on the hospital windows so where were the holding him? Looking back at his 'ex-sensei?' he noticed that U like arch of his eye signaling he was smiling.

Sasuke sneered, "What are you so happy about!" he snapped, he couldn't believe he was already back here! He was supposed to be in sound by now!!

"Just nice to see you both back here. And to see you awake, I was starting to think Naruto went a little too hard on you, what with you being out for two days and all." Sasuke winced at even the slight mention of what Naruto'd done to him. Seeing this Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly happen-" he was interrupted as Sasuke nearly shouted "I've been unconscious for how long!" it was more of a demand then a question. Sighing Kakashi answered him.

"Two days, now how about telling me what happened when Naruto caught up to you." This wasn't a question either and Sasuke mearly turned away from him, finding the wall his bed was pressed against far more interesting at the moment. Letting out another sigh Kakashi decided he'd might as well get it over with, after all it wasn't like Sasuke was really going to answer his question anyway.

"I guess you don't really have to answer. I do have a pretty good idea of what happened anyway." At that he saw Sasuke stiffen but he continued none the less.

"While the med-nin were checking you over they found evidence of -" he was cut off as Sasuke sent a shard glared at him and hiss out his distaste in the subject. Rolling his eyes… eye, he looked back over at Sasuke and finished his sentence, he had to make sure that this wasn't what the others thought but so far he wasn't liking the looks of it.

"Evidence that you had been raped." There was a pause as Sasuke turned away again.

"Sasuke. Did Naruto do it? Was he the one that-" a blazing sharingan enhanced glare turned his way.

"That what!? Raped me? What the hell do you think! That it was just a result from the fight or some kind of chakra damage! Yes he raped me, happy now." was the hissed almost yelled reply. All was quiet for a while until Kakashi continued once again.

"Actually there was some chakra damage too. But more to your chakra pathways then your body, in fact it seems to have had the opposite effect on your body."

"The hell are you saying. It healed me?" he could hear the sneer as Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, in fact it did. But at a cost, it appears to have seared all of you chakra pathways. So until your completely healed you prohibited from using any chakra."

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? You just don't want me to try to escape." Sasuke scoffingly voiced.

"No I don't think you're that stupid but if you insist on trying I'm afraid I'll have to reconsider that thought."

"Is that a threat!" the raven haired boy growled out.

"No, it's more like a warning. In fact if you don't deactivate you sharingan soon you'll get my reasoning I'm sure." His somewhat-ex-pupil just continued to glare. And as he sighed he noticed that he was doing that quite a lot lately, but considering the situation he thought he had license to do so as much as he saw fit.

"Besides you're on a full scale lock down for now and have your own personal ANBU guard too, not to mention Naruto, he's barely moved since he settled into that crouch." This time Sasuke let out a slightly huffed sigh as he glared at the wall ahead of him, his eyes fading back to their original color.

"So where am I anyway?" Kakashi's eye arched up again as he answered.

"In your own personal cell, of course!" Sasuke's brow twitch at how his former sensei seem so upbeat all of a sudden.

"That's not what I meant! I can tell that much already."

"Oh in that case, then you're in a special secluded part of the hospital, much like we had you in after I first sealed that curse mark of yours." He watch as the young Uchiha's hand lifted, seemingly of its own accord, to be placed over the tattoo like marking, his eyes blank as if he spaced out.

"Except this time your underground. This part of the hospital was made specifically for enemy-nin should we need to heal them enough for interrogation. It also doubles as a holding cell."

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes before glancing back over at the still feral Naruto then back at the silver haired man standing before him. He couldn't help but wonder if they had re-sealed his curse mark while he'd been out. Just then as if his mind was being reading he was answered.

"We haven't gotten they the chance yet. Tsunade-sama is still working on finding a stronger seal, since your 'willpower' doesn't seem to be enough to contain it. Which reminds me, Tsunade-sama assigned that mission to me since she has more pressing matters to attend to."

Looking up almost thoughtfully at the ceiling he murmured a "now when did she tell me to do that?" shrugging he turned toward the door and gave a quick double-knock before turning half way toward him and saying "It seems I should be leaving. It is late after all and I still have to report your awakening. But don't worry I'm sure Naruto will be great company now that's he calmed down, and even he's quite now too!"

Eyebrow twitching once again in annoyance he was about to spit some smart-assed remark back at the man before the door slid silently open and revealed two ANBU, one standing guard by his door and the other holding it open.

"Ja!" was the last thing from Kakashi as he gave a salute-like wave his uncovered eye turning up once again, the door sliding right back shut, in a fluid motion the almost didn't even make sense for a door. Turning quickly back forward he glared once again at the poor wall in front of him. The inner workings of his mind going through all his options and only showing the negatives. 'He really hadn't expected it to be the truth when Kakashi had mentioned the ANBU, how in the seven hells was he supposed to escape now.'

The shifting of cloth and the light screech of a chair instantly catching his attention as his head whipped in the direction of the noise, his body stiffened as his eyes laid on Naruto. 'How could he have forgotten he was there!?' Naruto shifting again broke his train of thought. Completely frozen he stared as Naruto shifted out of his predator like crouch and into a more comfortable lounge. Naruto's scarlet eyes never leaving him, continued to stare, for what seemed like an eternity.

Then slowly those terrifying eyes closed and his breathing evened out. '…was he..had Naruto fallen asleep?' this could be the best chance he got and if he'd heard Kakashi right then the blond had been awake for at least two days strait. Deciding hastily he ripped the sheets from his legs and swung them over the edge, he was somewhat startled by the sound of a grunt and swiftly looked up from the floor only to see one half lidded red iris starring back at him.

'Damn then he hadn't been asleep after all! It was stupid to think otherwise… that moron was probably just waiting for a reason to pin him to the bed and-! ' he cut himself off shuddering from the idea. Raising his eyes from the floor, he hadn't even realized he'd turned them back to, he glared at his so called 'friend'. Sweeping his legs back up on the bed and throwing the covers back over himself; he crossed his arms over his chest and began to brood over how hopeless it all seemed now.

Closing his eyes his face was still contorted into a scowl as he seemed to be trying to crumble the ceiling with his glare, eyelids be damned! The other occupant of the room settles down into a more relaxed state and proceeds to return to the sleep he previously sought, however light it may be.


	4. Chap 4 Back to Reality

**sorry it's shorter than the others but plz no complaning about how long or short it is this time. i know really i do and i'm sorry about that but i figured for all those who are waiting to read it's better to have something than nothing. but none the less i think you guys'll like this one!^_^**

ps: sorry for the errs in the last chap i think i need a beta reader...any volunteers?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – Back to Reality**

'_What was that?'_ his sleep fogged mind thought. There was a strange gust of warm air that kept brushing his face. Eyebrows scrunching, Sasuke tried to turn away from it but it was just fanning over his left cheek now. And as if that wasn't annoying enough there was something hard pressing against his thigh.

Then suddenly something clamped over his mouth and nose harshly, cutting off his air. The raven haired boy's eyes snapped open quickly focusing on the figure above him. '_What the Hell's happening!?_' he struggled to think strait as his face was roughly pushed back to the right and two red pools came closer and closer to his face.

A hot, wet tongue licked over his throat as his hands came up to claw at the hand cutting off his oxygen supply. The person holding him down allowed for his hand to be pulled down far enough so that Sasuke could breathe through his nose but it refused to retreat any further. The other hand found itself sneaking up under Sasuke's shirt coming to glide over his toned stomach then continuing farther to brush clawed fingertips against his side before coming to a stop at an already hard nipple and tweaking it gently.

He couldn't help himself, he moaned enjoying the sensations. He hated this! He hated that it felt so good. He hated that he liked it. He hated that he thought it felt good and that his body did too. Above all else he hated that he had no say in this, that he couldn't even fight back. He hated it all so much he'd be glaring at the wall he was forced to stare at if it wasn't for his eyelids drooping in k9's nipped at his neck careful not to break the skin.

_'Why did this keep happening to him?'_

The shadowed figure shifted over him, the hand form his shirt slipping down in favor of another article of clothing.

'_What had he done to deserve this?_'

That damned hand once again slipped under his clothes but this time to cup his half hard dick while also succeeding in pulling down his boxers as well as his pants.

'_Oh yeah he had defected from the village,'_

He let out another muffled moan as that hand stared massaging him.

_'attacked Sakura,'_

The hand covering his mouth finally let go only to soon be replaced by a scorching mouth and tongue.

_'abandoned everyone,'_

He moaned into the mouth covering his and was starting to feel lightheaded.

_'tried to kill his best friend,'_

Mouth released once again, Sasuke took a deep breath before a choked moan cut him off.

_'and after deciding against it, or rather running out of chakra, simply left him for dead. Maybe he did deserve punishment. But this?'_

Rrrriiiippp! Damn that was the second shirt Naruto'd ruined but the thought didn't really register when he felt those lips and teeth trace down his chest. A gasp passed through his lips as he faintly felt the caresses of lips over his member followed shortly after by a breath of warm air fanning across the shaft. _'Kami what was he -?!'_ just as that wet fang-filled cavern gently closed over him, his eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position, head whipping in every direction before resting it in his waiting hands while trying to control his erratic breathing.

_'What the hell was that!'_ his mind frantically whispered, heart racing, while he groaned outwardly at the realization that he was actually hard. The shifting of cloth caught the raven's attention and caused him to look to his right. There, standing not even a foot from his bed was Naruto, with those same glowing crimson orbs from his dream. '_Dream!? It was a nightmare!'_ the young Uchiha froze not moving, not blinking, not breathing, just staring back at the boy before him.

The blond took a step forward snapping Sasuke out of his trance like state. Flinching slightly away from the still feral genin, Sasuke was only slightly surprised when Naruto started to climb into the bed with him. A tongue swiped over his cheek before he was lowered back onto the sheets. Though he really was surprised when all Naruto did was lie down with him and close his eyes. _'He wasn't going to-? He was just gonna go to sleep? Thank Kami-!'_

He was pulled backward into the blond as two arms warped around him, lacking the scorching chakra that covered them before. He laid there tense until a deep purring came from behind him. After awhile the warmth from the other and the consistent purring soothed him back to sleep. And while his dreams didn't return to their former subject they were still troubled.


	5. Chap 5 Things Change

shout out to: ram of the forest thanks for noticing my new idea, i really pride my stories on being something that someone hasnt come up with before ^^

_i dont own naruto cuz if i did there would be more yaoi and not just hints of it... and haku and zabuza would still be alive and together_

**CHAPTER 5 – Things Change**

Groaning, the young Uchiha stirred. 'What the hell was that!' it was blinding even through his closed eyelids and it was pissing him off. But of course, since he was still most of the way asleep, he reverted to his usual way of making things stop annoying him. He opened his eyes and glared at it, only to find that to be a monumentally idiotic move. Because that blinding light from before sure as hell was a lot brighter without even his eyelids to block it out.

Quickly pulling the sheets over his head with a hiss of displeasure, he noticed something next to him, or rather the lack thereof. Forgetting once again about the light, in his haste, he ripped the sheets from over his head only to reenact his former plan of retreat. Then a chuckle could be heard from across the room, carefully peeling back the covers he directed his glare at the one who'd laughed at him, making sure not to look at the light.

"Ne, what's the matter Sasuke? You forget what sunlight looks like?" one eye arched up to resemble a U the other hidden behind the standard leaf headband.

"Kakashi." It was more of a hissed rasp then a statement; he really wasn't a morning person.

"What no -sensei? Well I suppose not since you tried to run away and all." Casually the jounin walked over to the curtains the Uchiha's eyes still watching him, before they snapped shut once he walked into the light. Another chuckle and a loud 'Whoosh!' were heard as one gloved hand slide the heavy blinds shut.

"Better?" was the only thing said before the sound of footsteps approaching his bed. Glaring up at his former teacher once again, he didn't bother to answer.

A sigh "Now is that how you treat the KIND sensei who brought you something to eat?" the hand that wasn't used to shut the curtains was placed in front of his face, slowly he looked down at the offered plate and sneered, it was about five onigiri.

"That's it?" was his snide remark as he sat up.

"You of all people shouldn't complain. It's practically all you eat. And if any of the others had had it their way you'd be eating instant ramen instead."

At that the raven haired genin's nose wrinkled slightly. 'He hated that stuff, yes stuff, it wasn't even suitable to call it a food source, and he could never, for the life of him, understand how Naruto could love it so much… wait Naruto. Where was that idiot?' taking the plate, he voiced his question.

"Naruto? Hummm…" looking up at the ceiling and scratching the back of his head as if he was trying to remember something his ex-teacher 'hummed' again before bringing one hand down to land in the other with a soft 'plop' sound, as if reaching a realization. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, man Kakashi sure knew how to get on his nerves; he was almost as bad as the dobe himself.

"Ah! Naruto that's right! He was moved out of the room earlier this morning."

Sasuke stopped, onigiri half way into his waiting mouth, for all of 2.5 seconds before he continued eating. This of course didn't escape the jounin's attention. After thoroughly chewing then swallowing his first bite he decided to question the silver haired man further.

"What for?" taking another bite he looked on expectantly.

"Welllll, it seems he's finally starting to revert back to normal-" a snort cut him off.

"Normal? Since when has Naruto ever been normal?" Kakashi nearly sweat-dropped at that.

"Fine then, it seems he's reverting back to being as normal as he gets." The genin nodded before silence reigned supreme between the two.

"You should have noticed that already though right?" the raven's head whipped around to settle a glare on the man.

"What's that supposed to mean." Came the hissed response. Holding up his hands in defense he answered the boy's question anyway.

"I meant that, seeing as how you two were found all tangled up together, you should have been able to actually 'feel' the difference." A light, almost unnoticeable, pink crossed over the Uchiha's nose & cheeks, key word being almost.

"After all if we could sense the decline in chakra throughout the village I'm sure you could feel the difference in his temperature." Shoving the rest of the of the riceball into his mouth he mumbled a "whatever" as he quickly turned his face away from his ex-sensei, his blush deepening into a pale red. Eyes arching into U's again he couldn't help but tease the boy.

"No need to worry. He'll be fine, Tsunade-sama is looking after him." another snort from the younger male but this time louder.

"Worry? Why would I worry about that dobe! I left him for dead didn't I! Like I give a damn." Holding back a bark of laughter, Kakashi decided to speak up again.

"No need to be defensive either. I just thought it'd be nice to know why Naruto's not here and that he won't be back for quite a while." the notorious Uchiha glare was pinned on him and he raised his hands as if they could shield him from the nearly '_killer'_ force. Turning serious all of a sudden he prepared to tell Sasuke the rest of the news.

"Look Sasuke, after Naruto's back to '_normal'_ he probably won't remember anything. So-"

"The hell does that have to do with me now."

A sigh. "It's best you don't share any specific details with him about what happened. He probably won't be able to take it and-"

"You won't have to worry about that. Like I'd tell anyone what actually happened."

"Still, for the benefit of the both of you its best that you never even approach the subject lest anything slip. He'll probably still hang around you a lot even after this so expect it ahead of time."

"Like I would have expected anything else from that deadlast. Hell I doubt I'll ever get my life back."

"Of course you won't!" that had sounded far to joyful for Sasuke's taste and that upturned eye only added to his annoyance.

"And of course you'll also have an armed ANBU guard at all times, either 'till its decided that your worth trusting again or there's no more sound village."

Turning for the door the silver haired sensei gave one last upturn of the eyes and a wave before walking right out of the swiftly opened and closed door. 'That damn old man smiled too much.'

Turning his eyes down to the remaining onigiri his mind blanked out to white for a moment before one word came to mind. Alone. He was alone, no one else here, in this room, with him.

'Wait alone? This was his best chance then! Naruto wasn't here and it wouldn't be too hard to get past the two ANBU…' trailing off, his brows frowned as he thought more on the subject.

'Leaving now might be a mistake though, it is daytime after all. And it would probably work better for me in the long run if they thought I wasn't trying to escape. Plus Naruto's not completely back to himself yet and he'll probably just revert back to being feral if I try and run now…I'll have to wait awhile for him.. I can't believe that I'm reduced to waiting on this dumbass!'

Now glaring down at his food he almost imagined melting it with his glare but instead just picked another up and ate it while trying to massage the coming headache away.

'This was probably going to take time and a lot of patience' and when it came to that dobe he really didn't have that much of patience to begin with. 'This was going to be hell.'

* * *

sorry this took so long turns out i finished this chap a while ago and never noticed, thinking i still needed to add more, turns out i dont really need to and its ok. soooo i tried to post it but then there was some problem that told me to try again later, and that is how come it is posted now^^

* * *


End file.
